Toukiden: The Age of Demons/DLC
Pre-Order Bonus Sets Onigara Set Those who pre-order the PS Vita Onigara set will receive a downloadable serial code for the soul of Issun Bōshi. Mitama Set Those who pre-order the Mitama set will receive downloadable serial codes for the souls of Momotaro and Yae Niijima. Issun_Boshi_(TKD).png|Issun Bōshi soul Momotaro_(TKD_DLC).jpg|Momotaro soul Yae_Niijima_(TKD_DLC).jpg|Yae Niijima soul Pre-order Collaboration Sets Downloadable bonuses available by pre-ordering the game at a specific Japanese store. Manager_Kasa_(TKD_DLC).jpg|Shop manager's kasa at Geo Cat_Ears_(TKD_DLC).jpg|Cat ears at Game TSUTAYA or Wonder GOO Tenko_Mask_(TKD_DLC).jpg|Tenko head mask at GAMECITY and several others Male_Protagonist_Lawson_Uniform_(TKD_DLC).jpg|Male Lawson costume Female_Protagonist_Lawson_Uniform_(TKD_DLC).jpg|Female Lawson costume Japanese Magazine Collaboration Items Purchase Samurai Ace Vol. 7 to obtain a downloadable code for Sako's Tenko mask. Purchase the July 11, 2013 Famitsu issue for a helmet with Famitsu's logo on it for avatars. Their July 25th issue has a downloadable serial code for the Otohime soul voiced by Famitsu's third Game Angel, Chihiro Ikki. Left_Fox_Mask_(TKD_DLC).jpg|Sako's Tenko Mask Toukiden-famitsuhelm-dlc.jpg|Famitsu Helmet Otohime-toukiden-dlc.jpg|Otohime soul Soul Sacrifice Collaboration Costumes Sortiara costume set for both genders. They are called "Conqueror's Clothes" in Toukiden. Mission Set 1 Three free missions. #Quick Mission - Banquet of Hundred Demons: defeat every demon within the time limit. Designed to harshly punish players who waste time. #Flash of Violet Lightning: slay a powered up Kazekiri. #Battle in the Mist: must use Demon Eyes skill at all times in order to slay demons on the field. Challenges players to balance their stamina usage. Toukiden-dlc01-01.jpg Toukiden-dlc01-02.jpg Toukiden-dlc01-03.jpg Mission Set 2 Three free missions. #Blazing Inferno: slay a powered up Hinomagatori. #Fight to Exterminate: defeat every demon as fast as possible. #Lion Dance: kill two Amakiri at high difficulty within the time limit. Toukiden-dlc02-01.jpg Toukiden-dlc02-02.jpg Toukiden-dlc02-03.jpg Mission Set 3 Two bonus missions. Comes with two downloadable weapons. #Smoke and Hail #Howling God ;Cost *100 yen Mission 3 Set 1 (TKD DLC).jpg Mission 3 Set 2 (TKD DLC).jpg Kijin Daioh Weapon Set 1 (TKD DLC).jpg Kijin Daioh Weapon Set 2 (TKD DLC).jpg Mission Set 4 Two bonus missions. Comes with two downloadable weapons. #Four-Legged Spearhead #Emergency Mission: Riot of Hundred Demons ;Cost *100 yen Mission 4 Set 1 (TKD DLC).jpg Mission 4 Set 2 (TKD DLC).jpg Kijin Daioh Weapon Set 3 (TKD DLC).jpg Kijin Daioh Weapon Set 4 (TKD DLC).jpg Mission Set 5 Two bonus missions. Comes with two downloadable weapons. #Jaws of the Soul Eater #Hazy Spider ;Cost *100 yen Mission 5 Set 1 (TKD DLC).jpg Mission 5 Set 2 (TKD DLC).jpg Kijin Daioh Weapon Set 5 (TKD DLC).jpg Kijin Daioh Weapon Set 6 (TKD DLC).jpg Update 1.01 Improvements Both Versions *Implements support for upcoming downloadable content. *Increases the chances of obtaining more souls during the post-game. *Adds the option of basing bow aim on the player's position or the camera view. *Reorganizes order of available actions with salesman. *Adjusts the attack power of the twin blades. *Adjusts the amount of points accumulated by the weapon gauge when using gloves. PS Vita Only *Moves the Demon Eye touch controls to the soul icon. *Adjusts the response of the map touch screen. *Improves search function for online play. *Can now set the amount of players during online play. Fixed Bugs *Fixes a bug which corrupted saved games. *Prevents quest-related materials from taking up space in the player's inventory. *Renders the sound effects unlikely to end abruptly. *Properly displays the player's character when in the misogi fields. Update 1.02 Improvements *Allows players to download new additional souls. *During Multiplayer Mode, the ability to sort defensive gear has been included. Fixed Bugs *Fixes a bug that prevents the crafting of more armor that would exceed the player's full inventory. *Fixes a bug which stopped a particular spirit from being acquired. Category:Downloadable Content